


Balance

by Sabichii



Series: Ad multam noctem [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: —Eres el hombre más poderoso del mundo, Kal —Vio a Bruce moverse. Clark seguía sentado en la silla, medio recostado. El alfa se movió justo delante de él y con algo de lentitud se arrodillo, colocando una mano entre sus piernas y levantando la vista para verlo mejor —Nadie está por encima de ti, ni aunque lo quisiera.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Ad multam noctem [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Balance

—Me molesta —Expresó Bruce. Clark giró su vista hacia su esposo mientras intentaba hacer que Conner se quedara quieto en su sitio. Dick aplaudía la habilidad de flotar de su hermano más pequeño mientras que Jason a su lado le lanzaba algún cubo de Lego usando al bebé cómo diana. 

—¿Qué cosa? —Clark agarró el cubo en el aire —¡Jason! — El hijo del medio, que ya tenía un año, soltó una carcajada ante su propia acción. 

—Los números impares —Bruce bajó el periódico que tenía entre sus manos cuando el siguiente cubo fue para él. Miró a Jason con una ceja alzada y este se metió tras Dick que seguía haciendo muecas a Conner. 

—¿Y? —Conner dejó de flotar. Puso sus pequeñas manos en los pechos de Clark buscando comida. Ya era su hora, había jugado lo suficiente y tenía hambre. 

—Que tenemos tres hijos, quiero que sean pares. 

—Ni lo sueñes. No pienso parir un niño más en un buen tiempo —Se quejó. Había estado teniendo un niño tras de otro y estaba un poco harto de estar embarazado. Era momento de descansar, relajarse, dejar que al menos Conner cumpliera un año. 

—Pero no te niegas — Escuchó el bajo gruñido del omega de Clark molesto. Bruce sonrió mientras lo vio alzarse la camiseta, cosa que hizo que el más pequeño de los retoños Wayne se pegará inmediatamente a su madre y diera gorgojos de satisfacción al obtener su alimento. 

—No estoy de broma, Bruce —Clark se levantó con su bebé en brazos. Los otros dos más pequeños lo siguieron como los pollitos a su madre gallina, imitando también, aunque sin entender, su gesto de indignación. 

  
  


Así, Clark estuvo huyendo toda la semana del abrasador alfa, que no quería dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra y seguía con su insistencia de querer ‘hacer’ un cuarto hijo para que todo fuera ‘par’ en sus vidas. 

Y no es que no quisiera, en realidad, Clark estaba bastante deseoso de poder yacer junto al alfa. Entregarse plenamente a él, fundirse ambos en un amasijo de sentimientos y sensaciones bajo las sedas que cubrían su cama, pero, definitivamente, no quería un bebé más ¡Ya tenía tres! Y, aunque Alfred era de gran ayuda, Clark no sabría qué hacer con un cuarto terremoto agitándose en su vida. 

Lo bueno de todo era que el mayordomo, que lo había visto un poco angustiado aquella mañana, le aconsejó ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Ir a Metrópolis, un café con alguna vieja amistad, un poco de aire libre sin los bebés llorando a su lado o de Bruce intentando hacer uno más. 

Fue divertido, tomar un necesitado café con Lois. Bueno, tomó juguito porque estaba amamantando a Conner y no quería desequilibrar la dieta de Alfred. También tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Jimmy sobre nuevos artículos. Se le extrañaba un poco en el trabajo, pero en cuanto terminaran los tres meses de baja por maternidad, regresaría a su lugar de trabajo y seguiría haciendo lo de siempre (Aunque seguía escribiendo, pero no era lo mismo hacerlo desde casa que en el ruido infernal de la editorial). 

Resumiendo, fue un día glorioso. Ah, Metrópolis, no es que Gotham fuera mala, pero, de vez en cuando, tener de vuelta el sol y la alegria era maravilloso. Casi que cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, hasta que chocó con alguien. 

—Uh, lo siento —Se apresuró a disculparse. Sintió el gruñido de la persona, hasta entonces desconocida, y se medio encogió en su sitio. Hacía apenas un mes que había tenido a su cachorro, así que aún estaba algo sensible ante la dureza de los demás. 

—¿Clark? —De inmediato, el olor a enfado que había estado desprendiendo el otro alfa cambió a uno de sopresa, luego, pasó a una sensación de satisfacción —Qué agradable verte de nuevo —Lo sintió olfatearlo con descaro. Clark, casi por defensa, hizo lo mismo. 

Lex Luthor siempre fue tan desvergonzado. Su olor a petricor llenó las fosas nasales de Clark de forma desagradable. 

—¿Otro cachorro más? —Preguntó con un tinte de ironía. No hacía falta olisquear, ya sabía por los periódicos de farándula que el matrimonio Wayne iba por su tercer hijo, aunque, a decir verdad, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de olfatear a un omega que había dado a luz hace poco. Le daba una cierta sensación de control y superioridad. 

—Sí —Contestó simplemente. La mirada del alfa sobre él lo puso inquieto. Algo dentro suyo le decía que corriera, que buscara a su verdadero alfa para sentirse protegido. 

Luchó contra esa sensación. Nunca le había gustado sentirse así ante Bruce, quería saber que era capaz de todo y que por nada del mundo ni por nadie se iba a dejar sentir pisoteado por cualquiera. 

—¿Por qué? —Su pregunta salió casi como un ataque. Su corazón latió rápidamente y casi sintió el aire escapando a toda prisa de sus pulmones cuando se dio cuenta que su olor había salido irritado y lleno de advertencia hacia el alfa frente a él —¿Te molesta? —Sus cejas se alzaron en señal de pregunta. Sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho y pudo sentir la leche materna mojar parte de su camisa. 

Sintió que el alfa iba a decir algo o, al menos, parecía disfrutar de su estado confuso para sí mismo. Salvado por la campana al ver que un auto se estacionaba a su lado y Mercy lo llamaba. Lo vio sonreir, mientras la mirada de Lex lo escrutaba de arriba abajo. 

—Nos vemos, Clark —El alfa se dio la vuelta, luego, se medio giró aún con ese aire retorcido —Felicidades por el cachorro —Y se fue. 

Clark apretó los puños. Intentó respirar despacio, ¿Por qué se ponía de esa forma? Jodidas hormonas. Estúpido de él. Mira que tener que ponerse así por ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera le dijo nada ¡Nada! Pero su omega interior se sentía tan sensible, tan desprotegido, tan ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?

Cuando menos lo pensó, sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta Wayne Enterprise. Entró en el recinto y caminó apesadumbradamente hasta estar en el piso de la oficina de Bruce. Lo necesitaba como sus pulmones al oxígeno o alguna comparación extraña de esas. 

Necesitaba sentirse protegido, que era útil para alguien. Lex siempre tuvo esa poder sobre él, no solo como Clark, sino como Superman. Siempre buscando hacerlo sentir inferior, lo menos. Pararse frente a él solo y en su situación de vulnerabilidad hizo que su propio ser diera un choque contra el que nunca supo que no estaba preparado. Superman fue diferente, pero justo en ese momento, Clark, Kal-El, era otra cosa. 

—Buenos días, Sr. Kent —La secretaría de su esposo lo saludó. La beta parecía feliz de verlo porque se levantó y le sonrió para recibirlo —Es bueno volver a verlo. Tendrás que esperar un poco, el Sr. Wayne está en una junta en este momento —Ella explicó. 

Sin embargo, las palabras no parecieron tener sentido para el omega de Clark, porque, omitiendo las palabras de la beta, simplemente pasó a su lado con un asentimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas. 

Al principio, entrar en el salón e ir directamente a los brazos de su alfa para que su omega interior se sintiera tranquilo y protegido pareció una buena idea dentro de su cabeza, por el contrario, cuando se vio rodeado de las miradas de alfas poderosos y que lo observaban con un tinte de desprecio y molestia por la interrupción, su instinto le hizo sentir más pequeño de lo que ya se sentía y, prácticamente, lo obligó a huir del sitio. 

Ella pareció entender que no estaba bien, porque le abrió la oficina de Bruce y le dio un vaso de agua del dispensador. Lo dejó solo. Clark se recostó en la silla giratoria de su alfa. Era el objeto que más olor tenía impregnado del otro y, en ese momento, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado. 

¿Por qué su maldita naturaleza lo hacía sentir así? Suspiró intranquilo. 

La puerta se abrió solo unos minutos después. La mirada de Bruce se puso en él, entró con paso lento, casi inseguro. No dijo nada y Clark no se atrevió a mirarlo. Seguro que era la vergüenza para el alfa en ese momento. Estaba esperando una reprimenda, una reclamación, pero lo único que sintió fue las manos del alfa bajar por sus hombros y abrazarlo suavemente por detrás. 

—¿Estás bien? —La voz del otro parecía preocupada. Sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla. 

—Lo siento. Interrumpí tu junta importante —Giró medianamente su rostro. La mirada angustiada del alfa le respondió. Sin embargo, en lugar de hacerlo sentir culpable, su aroma tranquilizador lo envolvió y le regaló un sentimiento confortable. 

—No es tan importante como tú —Bruce se movió. Se medió sentó en el escritorio que estaba frente a Clark y lo miró fijamente —¿Qué pasó? —No es como que pudiera esconderle a Bruce cosas así, mucho menos ahora que había hecho tal numerito frente a todos. 

Simplemente dejó que su boca soltara todo, desde la invitación esa mañana, pasando por el agradable rato y el sentimiento de miedo e inferioridad cuando se encontró con su expareja. Porque sí, había estado en una relación con Luthor antaño y no salió tan bien como hubiera querido, aunque no era algo que ahora le molestara, porque tenía a Bruce, siempre había quedado con esa sensación de ¿Inferioridad? ¿Miedo, quizá? 

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos. Poco a poco, el ambiente de la habitación fue cambiando a uno más laxo. 

—Eres el hombre más poderoso del mundo, Kal —Vio a Bruce moverse. Clark seguía sentado en la silla, medio recostado. El alfa se movió justo delante de él y con algo de lentitud se arrodillo, colocando una mano entre sus piernas y levantando la vista para verlo mejor —Nadie está por encima de ti, ni aunque lo quisiera —Algo en las palabras de Bruce lo hicieron sentir medianamente mejor —Por eso te elegí, porque sabía que eran más capaz de cualquier otro. 

¿Lo era? Bruce no mentía, seguramente que sí. 

Le devolvió una sonrisa a su alfa. Sus mano se pusieron en su cabello y lo acariciaron lentamente mientras sus dedos se enredaban poco a poco en las hebras negras. No podría haber elegido mejor persona para compartir su vida que con Bruce. 

Se movió un poco, jalando del alfa por la solapa de la chaqueta, para que se levantara y, de esa manera, poder besarlo a gusto. 

Probar los labios ajenos era una de esas sensaciones que definitivamente te hacían olvidar de cualquier problema en el mundo. Se aferró más a él, tirando de sí y usando su fuerza para atraerlo más y más. Terminó con ambos empujando la silla de más y girando por una parte del despacho. 

  
  


—Estoy tan cansado —Bruce se quejó. Era ya pasada la media noche. Dormir a Dick y Jason fue un gran problema para Bruce, los niños tenían demasiada energía. Estaba seguro que cuidar de ellos era un buen castigo para los criminales de Arkham, terminaría por cansarlos a ellos. 

—¿Tú crees? —El ceño de Clark se arrugó. Conner seguía pegado a él como una pequeña sanguijuela y su pecho no paraba de darle leche como que si fuera una fabrica infinita de lácteo. 

No sabía si fue por lo sensible del día, pero parecía más receptivo con sus cachorros. Su lado omega se había afinado y el bebé parecía feliz de que no lo hicieran dormir. Chilló cuando Clark intentó alejarlo, sintiendo su pecho adolorido. 

—Me duele así —Bruce se acercó, cargó al bebé, que estaba iracundo ya, y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente. 

—Vas a secar a Kal a ese ritmo —Dejó salir su aroma alfa por el lugar, el pequeño Conner calmó sus sollozos poco a poco y pronto se quedó dormido arrullado entre los brazos de su padre. 

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Clark seguía con su ceño fruncido mientras apretaba sus senos. La leche seguía saliendo, estaba por pensar que había algo malo en él. Sin embargo, el olor del omega lactante hizo suspirar al alfa. El Hombre se acercó a la cama, respiró más de cerca el aroma de su omega. Seguidamente, sus manos se posaron sobre las de Clark. 

—Déjame ayudarte —El otro no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. 

Cuando menos lo esperó, el alfa ya tenía su boca alrededor de su pezón y chupaba con cuidado. La lengua se movía con cuidado por su piel, dejándolo todo mojado y provocando que toda su piel de esa zona se fuera erizando y, poco a poco, se fuera extendiendo la sensación eléctrica a más partes de su cuerpo. 

Las manos de Bruce tampoco se contentaron con solo acariciar el otro pecho desatendido. Bajaron por su cuerpo con delicadeza, dibujando cada línea de su cintura con cortesía hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, donde solo pasó casi volando y provocando cosquillas que se movieron como pequeños choques hasta su propio miembro. 

—Parece que hoy estás muy cargado —El alfa se burló un poco. Iba a protestar, pero la mano apretándose en su falo solo causó que se mordiera el labio en respuesta, 

Y así, los besos siguieron por todo su pecho, veía a Bruce relamerse los labios cada cierto tiempo y algunas gotas resbalar por su cuerpo cuando el alfa parecía ensimismado en otra cosa. Por su parte, la mano de Bruce que había estado sacudiendo su virilidad, había pasado a palpar su mojada entrada y ahora se deslizaba de arriba abajo en su abertura, amenazando con penetrarlo en cualquier momento, pero sin hacerlo en realidad. 

La boca de Bruce cambió de parecer. En algún momento abandonó su pecho y fue dejando un camino de besos por todo su esternón hasta llegar a su vientre, donde solo hizo que sintiera más cosquillas. Su lengua pasó caliente por su piel en una línea recta que se prolongó hasta su miembro erecto. Kal-El dio un leve respingo y el aroma de su mancha invitando al alfa a más cosas se hizo mucho más espesa. 

Los labios del alfa finalmente se abrieron, dejando que su miembro entrara en aquella húmeda cavidad y sintiera ser apretada. Los dedos dejaron de jugar en su entrada y, con ayuda de su lubricación natural, se deslizaron dentro de él y comenzaron a moverse, simulando leves embestidas que poco a poco fueron tomando ritmo. 

Así, Clark llegó a su primer orgasmo de la noche. Su rostro sonrojado y brillante por el ejercicio nocturno lo dejó tirado en la cama, desparramado entre sus miembros, intentando encontrar la respiración correcta. Por su parte, Bruce se relamía los labios con diversión mientras que hacía algún chiste sobre la ‘leche’ y y todas sus formas diferentes. 

Cerró los ojos, intentando hacer caso omiso a los malos chistes de Bruce, pero su lengua, que si bien no sabía hacer juegos de palabras, sí sabía meterse en otros sitios, ahora, estaba metida entre sus nalgas, lamiendo con avidez aquellas partes en donde el sol nunca brilla y penetrando con ligereza nuevamente. 

Su manos se apretaron en las sábanas de seda y su cuerpo se contrajo involuntariamente ante las caricias descaradas del otro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así o cuántas veces se corrió. Su mente se sumió en una nube de placer y excitación que solo le dejó recordar las vibraciones de su cuerpo al correrse y, más levemente, los lugares de la habitación donde su alfa lo empotró de todas las maneras que quiso. 

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el llanto de Conner de fondo. Bruce hizo una mueca y se tapó con la almohada, así que fue Clark quien se levantó para atender al más pequeño. Allí estaban, sus otros dos hijos mayores ya despiertos, apelotonados contra los barrotes de la cuna queriendo alcanzar al cachorro más pequeño para que dejara de llorar. 

Clark cogió a su bebé más pequeño y se sentó en el suelo, mientras que los otros dos cachorros se recostaban junto a él. En ese momento supo que estaba completo, que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerlos sentir menos, inferior o con menos valía. Porque Clark, para sus hijos y para su esposo era el tesoro mas grande y de más valor de cualquier universo. 

Bruce siempre supo que Clark era más fuerte y más valioso que cualquiera, lo confirmó seis semanas después cuando una prueba de embarazo se estrelló contra su cabeza tras traspasar el periódico mientras que de fondo le gritaba un ‘te odio’ falso.

Se llamaría Timothy. 

Todo era tan maravilloso. 

La familia, ese pequeño amasijo de personas tan diferentes pero que se complementan entre sí mismos. Esos que hay que amar, proteger y cuidar de cualquier daño exterior. Ellos son la causa de que nos hagamos fuertes, invulnerables, que nuestro ‘ego’ interior se convierta en superhéroe para protegerlos de cualquier villanía miserable. No hay palabras, regla o costumbre en el mundo que haga cambiar a Bruce de opinión sobre lo maravilloso y apreciado que es Kal-El. No existe poder humano ni sobrehumano en el universo que haga pensar a Bruce que su familia no es la mejor del mundo, porque ante sus ojos, su esposo y sus pequeños cuatro retoños son lo mejor que le pudieron dar los dioses. 

La familia, ese regalo de los cielos. 

La familia. 

¡Cuán grandes nos hacen las buenas familias! 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Que el universo siempre vibre a tu favor!


End file.
